Another Friendly Game of AD&D
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: Voldemort razed Hogsmeade and now the students and teachers must resort to other entertainment. The Ravenclaws bring out the ol' D20 and dragondice. Hogwarts will never be quite the same. Snape the Dungeon Master... nuff said. On Haitus.
1. Hogsmeade Weekend Cancelled

Another Friendly Game of AD&D

By RaistlinofMetallica

* * *

Blanket disclaimer: Anything you recognize, except for my OCs and the plot, I don't own. I do this for fun and absolutely no profit.

* * *

_"I have an announcement," Dumbledore said, addressing the students. "As you have undoubtedly heard, Voldemort has razed Hogsmeade. This means that Hogsmeade weekend has been indefinitely cancelled. However, some of your Prefects and fellow students have graciously provided us with a wide selection of magical and muggle games to play in the interim. Groups will be posted outside the Great Hall in the morning…"_

That was last night. Now, Professor Snape was well aware of the wisdom of keeping the students out of harm's way and he was well aware that these groups were, supposedly, picked at random. But now he had the sinking suspicion that Dumbledore, in all his supposed wisdom, had purposely put him in this particular group just to annoy him to death. It was bad enough that he would have to sit with the Golden Trio, but add young Malfoy to the mix and there would be no end to the headaches. Snape longed to take a good dose of Draught of the Living Death to tide him over until those infernal brats graduated. Unfortunately, _someone_ had purposefully removed every batch he made of that particular potion. Damn Dumbledore.

"Okay," Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, smiled, placing a large box on the table. "We'll be playing _Advanced Dungeons and Dragons_. It's a really interesting muggle game."

Malfoy scowled, crossing his arms. "Sounds _boring_. I don't see why _I_ have to play some stupid muggle game."

"It's not a stupid game," Granger countered. "It requires you to use your head and that grey stuff in between your ears called a _brain._"

"You're quite right," Chang agreed, grinning. "Although you may be surprised how much fun it is."

Weasley looked quite puzzled. "What kind of game is this anyway?"

"It is what we like to call a _Role-Playing Game_," the Ravenclaw explained patiently. "We each take a part of one of the characters and we play through the story. AD&D is a fantasy game. There are wizards, fighters, thieves, clerics, rangers, and countless other job classes. You can play as a different species or you can play as yourself. Now, I've taken the liberty of picking a series with pre-generated characters to start with, because it's difficult for new players to create their own characters at first."

Potter curiously peered at the box next to her. "Shouldn't we wait until the rest of the group gets here?"

Professor Snape grimaced and glared at the boy. "No. It is not _our_ problem that they cannot be punctual."

"I'll start then, Professor," Chang smiled and withdrew eight cards from the box. "These are the first eight characters. We have Tanis Half-Elven; he's a fighter and he's a really good character to play. There's Tasslehoff Burrfoot, the kender, and kender are a species of fearless 'handlers'… actually, that's a variant of the thief class. We have Riverwind the ranger, who guards his princess, Goldmoon. Goldmoon is a cleric. Flint Fireforge is the dwarf fighter; he's a bit of a grouch, but he's a great character. Sturm Brightblade is a fighter, the son of a noble family of knights. There's also Caramon Majere, another fighter, and his twin brother Raistlin, the wizard."

Malfoy smirked, reaching for the cards. "I'll take the wizard, then."

"Actually, since Professor Snape is in charge, he'll be picking," Chang said, quickly moving out of the blond boy's reach. "And it's not as if Raistlin is the _only_ wizard in the game. There's also Gilthanas, Prince of Qualinesti. And clerics have spells, too. So do the dragons in this module, come to think of it."

Weasley blinked, "Dragons _can't_ cast magic. They don't speak."

"These dragons do. They're much smarter and have the ability to speak several languages, including that of magic." Chang reached into the box and pulled out a book labeled _Monster Manual_, flipping through the pages. "These dragons fall into ten subspecies, each with its own distinguishing marks and colouration. Each dragon subspecies has its own breath weapon, such as the black dragons that spit acid and the green dragons that expel a poisonous cloud of chlorine gas from their lungs."

Weasley and Potter looked extremely uninterested.

"Such an interesting variation compared to what we know," Granger commented.

"True, true," Chang noted, removing two little books from the box. "It's such a diverse evolutionary population for a fantasy world. It's just fascinating when you think about it."

Professor Snape grimaced. "Could I have the rulebook, Miss Chang?"

"Oh! Of course, how silly of me," the Ravenclaw said and pulled out a larger book labeled _Dungeon Master's Guide_. She handed him the book, the cards and the two little books. "This one has the rules. There's information on each of these cards and these two have more detailed information on the setting and characters." She flipped open the second little book and pointed to a certain section on the page titled _Fistandantilus_. "You'll also want to consider this when choosing Raistlin, Professor."

The professor briefly scanned the page, making notes of some important key points. This Fistandantilus fellow used to be greatest mage in this particular 'world', however he remains only in 'demilich' form - whatever that is. Apparently, he created unique spells not found in the normal game. Snape continued to the next column in the book and stopped suddenly, slightly alarmed. Apparently, there exists a strange bond between the wizard Raistlin and Fistandantilus - a bond that serves to Raistlin's protection from Fistandantilus' demilich form. The professor found himself suppressing a shudder at the unnerving familiarity of this.

"And this, too. More information on Fistandantilus for you," Chang said, handing him the other small book already opened to the page in question. Then she handed him four more cards, which she had apparently used to mark the page. "And these are the last four cards. I haven't found the others yet."

Snape only skimmed the passage, slightly unsettled, and shot a wary glance at Potter. Perhaps this silly muggle game was not so silly after all. There was a disturbing similarity emerging.

Weasley jolted him out of his thoughts. "So, we each play the part of a character in this fantasy world… Is there a dialogue we have to follow?"

"Very rarely," Chang answered, still rummaging around in the box. She finally produced a book and three maps, several sets of dice and eight little figurines. "Usually, the non-player characters give the speeches, so it's actually the Dungeon Master that handles all of the extra talk."

One of the figurines brandished its sword at Malfoy, shouting a barely audible battle cry. The Slytherin regarded the tiny armored figure in amusement as it waved its sword at him. "I thought you said that this was a muggle game?"

"We had Professor Flitwick enchant them a few years ago for one of our big games," Chang explained. "I wasn't playing at that point, but it was a lot of fun to see the normally inanimate pieces actually running around on the map. I won't take out the others just yet. Gilthanas is a bit cranky."

Weasley snorted and muttered under his breath. "Just like Malfoy, I'll bet."

"Professor, perhaps you should choose the players now," Granger suggested, heading off the possible loss of points her redheaded compatriot was headed for.

Snape sighed and looked at the character cards before him. These were the cards provided in the first module, with only slight hand-written additions by previous players that provided more hints about the characters. This wouldn't be an easy decision, not in the slightest.

_Tanis: fifth level Half-Elf Fighter. Natural leader and excellent fighter. Conflicted about his place in the world. Somewhat reserved, even among friends. One hundred and two years old, appears to be twenty-two. Rust red hair and beard, hazel eyes._

_Caramon Majere: sixth level Human Fighter. Easy-going, trustworthy and overly protective of his brother. Does not understand his brother. He is not very intelligent and does not seem to know his own strength at times. Left-handed. Skilled fighter and outdoorsman. Twenty-five years old. Brown hair, brown eyes._

_Raistlin Majere: third level Human Magic-User (Neutral Alignment/red robes). Nicknamed "The Sly One". Avaricious, cynical and secretive. Expects the worst of others. Slightly jealous of his brother. Despises bullies and sympathizes with the downtrodden, though rarely shows his concern. Strong sense of justice and little sense of mercy. Weak of health and has a lingering lung infection. Twenty-five years old, appears to be thirty. Has gold skin, white hair, and amber eyes with hourglass shaped pupils. Sees things as time affects them._

_Flint Fireforge: fourth level Dwarf Fighter. Gruff, cynical, distrustful and never forgets an insult. Slightly greedy, but extremely loyal, humorous and capable of a deep and lasting friendship. Treats the others like children needing his care. Doesn't like fighting. Distrusts magic and magic users - including Raistlin. Fights with Tasslehoff, but secretly is fond of him. Slightly rheumatic. One hundred forty-eight years old, appears to be in late fifties. Graying brown hair and beard, hazel eyes, and scar over right eyelid._

_Tasslehoff Burrfoot: fourth level Kender Thief. Insatiable curiosity and completely fearless. "Borrows" from everyone and forgets about it. Has many maps, mostly useless, but can occasionally produce something from his pockets of high value or beneficial nature. Saddened by death and destruction. Has Taunt ability. Thirty-eight years old, appears to be fourteen. Brown hair in topknot, brown eyes, and long scar on right elbow._

_Sturm Brightblade: sixth level Human Fighter. Desires to die a noble death against overwhelming odds in the cause of justice. Noble bearing, solemn, stubborn. Fears dishonour. Remarkably skilled fighter. Twenty-nine years old, appears thirty-seven. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, handlebar moustache._

_Goldmoon: fifth level Human Cleric. Pure of heart. In love with Riverwind. Strong sense of duty. Chieftain's daughter from Que-Shu tribe. Deeply religious and has a strong affinity for nature. Somewhat formal, but generous and warm. Unafraid of death. Twenty-nine years old. Silvery-gold hair, sky blue eyes, and small scar on forehead._

_Riverwind: fifth level Human Ranger. Towering man of few words and quick action. Protective of Goldmoon. Quick to anger and aloof. Thirty-two years old. Reddish-brown hair, brown eyes. Very tall._

_Tika Waylan: fourth level Human Fighter, formally third level Human Thief. Tough exterior, inwardly vulnerable. Fascinated with magic. Knows a few sleight-of-hand tricks. Is afraid of heights. Nineteen years old. Auburn hair, green eyes. Has freckles and has a mole on her right hip._

_Gilthanas: fifth level Elf Fighter, fourth level Elf Magic-User (Good Aligned). Brave and charming. Loves adventure. Diplomatic skills. Believes that elves are superior to all other races. Vengeful. Occasionally shortsighted and narrow-minded. One-hundred ten years old, appears to be twenty. Blonde hair, hazel eyes._

_Laurana: fourth level Elf Fighter. Spoiled rich girl. Has great diplomatic skills and political experience. Natural leader and commander, with a strong aptitude for military strategy and tactics. Loves Tanis. Eighty years old, appears to be eighteen. Honey blonde hair, hazel eyes._

_Elistan: seventh level Human Cleric (Lawful Good Aligned). Extremely charismatic. Experienced leader, both spiritually and temporally. Devoted to the cause of good. Devoted to the service of Paladine. Man of peace, but will make war on the enemies of good. Forty-five years old. Graying brown hair, brown eyes._

Snape closed his eyes and considered the students in the group and the cards before him. He would have to start with the students already here. Those who were late, aside from the points they would lose, would have to wait. After a few minutes deliberation, he said, "I've decided."

Malfoy smirked. "I'll be the wizard, then?"

The professor looked once more at the cards before him and scanned the faces at the table. He could almost see their ideas of what character they would play. "For the character of Raistlin…"

AN: I am an evil creature, ending it there. I do have some idea of who I want to play Raistlin, but it's not in stone. But, I don't know who I want to play some of the other characters. Which means that you may tell me who you want to play who! And you may also suggest the late gaming group members as well (I expect some house diversity there).

So, review and leave a suggestion for the cast. You may also want to read the orginal, "A Friendly Game of AD&D"… featuring the cast of Gundam Wing. Wufei is hardcore, haha…


	2. Snape Picks the Characters!

Another Friendly Game of AD&D

By RaistlinofMetallica

_"For the character of Raistlin"_

"Sorry! We got held up by Peeves," Colin Creevey interrupted, approaching the table. Behind him were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the younger Creevey, Seamus Finnigan and Terry Boot.

Professor Snape gave them all a scathing glare. "Five points from each of you. Tardiness in unacceptable."

"Yes, professor," the group chorused, quickly finding empty seats at the table.

Miss Chang was still rummaging through the box, looking for the remaining character cards. Suddenly, she broke into a wide grin. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed happily, triumphantly holding up her prize.

The professor narrowed his eyes at the Ravenclaw girl in annoyance. "Could I have those please, Miss Chang?"

She paused a moment before relinquishing them to the professor, quickly counting the number of cards in her hand. Satisfied, she handed them over. "There are sixteen regular characters in this game. However, in the first module, you can find four additional player characters, and then, later you can pick up another character, bringing the total to twenty-one characters," Chang explained. "Those of you looking for a challenge should try to play the hidden characters."

Miss Granger looked thoughtful.

Pansy Parkinson slid into the empty seat next to Malfoy quietly and pretended that she had been there all along, examining her nails with a bored air.

Professor Snape chose to ignore his student as he examined the new cards, rapidly assimilating the information on them. "There is no information on these four, Miss Chang," he stated bluntly, holding up the cards in question.

The Ravenclaw nodded, not surprised. "Those are the hidden characters, professor."

"Professor, you were going to tell us who was going to play the wizard?" Malfoy piped up with a smug grin.

A headache had already started to settle in and Snape rubbed his temples in annoyance, scowling. He shot a glance at the cards in his hand, recalling his decision for the characters. "Mister Malfoy, you will play Gilthanas," he announced, handing the card to the annoyed Slytherin.

There was a very short pause as Malfoy skimmed the card and, very slowly, a triumphant grin worked its way across his face. "This will do quite nicely."

Snape had figured the finer points of the elf prince would appeal to the young Malfoy's ego. That was one character down, with twenty to go. He sighed and picked the next card. "Miss Granger, your character is Tika Waylan."

The unusually brilliant Gryffindor took the card and read it, smiling to herself. "I've got a heavy frying pan as an extra weapon," she whispered to Weasley, who chuckled a little.

"Can you cook with it as well, 'Mione?" the redhead jokingly asked. He earned a playful sock in the arm from the bushy-haired witch.

It was a pity she hadn't knocked Weasley out, mused Snape acidly. The professor then selected his next card and smiled with malicious glee. "Mister Creevey, I have just found the perfect characters for you and your brother."

The Creevey brothers both gulped nervously as they took their cards. The younger one was the first to look his over. "I've got Hugon Barker, the kender."

"I've got Tasslehoff Burrfoot. He's a kender, too," the elder Creevey said, starting to read the back of his card.

Chang smiled, "Oh, great choice! You two will do brilliantly as kender!"

The younger Creevey looked on the back of his card. "Um, professor? There's nothing on this about the character!"

Granger quickly supplied, "You've gotten a hidden character, Dennis!"

Snape glared at the students impatiently and he watched with satisfaction as the students quickly quieted down. Once again, he consulted the cards. "Caramon Majere will be played by you, Mister Weasley." With that, he flicked the card in the direction of the redhead.

Mister Weasley caught the card deftly and frowned as he read the back of it, but he wisely said nothing. Perhaps there was a shred of intelligence under that temper after all?

The professor scanned the faces of the students, mentally ticking off those that he had already assigned a character. "Miss Chang, you will play Serinda Elderwood," he decided, tossing the card to the seemingly content Ravenclaw. "And Miss Parkinson will play Laurana."

The Slytherin girl grinned smugly and took her card. She would do well with the elf girl and, perhaps, it would teach her something about herself.

Snape picked the next card at random. "Miss Lovegood will play," he paused, picking up the card. "Silvart."

"Thank you, professor," the younger Ravenclaw said politely, taking the card. She read it slowly, blinked and then grinned happily.

Counting the remaining students, the professor looked at the thirteen remaining cards. He knew that there were still a few students missing. "Mister Finnigan, your character is Aaron Tallbow."

The Gryffindor boy took the card and muttered, "A moustache?"

"You don't really need one to play," Boot explained. "Some people like to dress up like their characters though, but it's really not necessary." It seemed the Ravenclaw boy had seen or played the game before.

Snape pulled the next card and smirked. "Longbottom, you'll play Tanis."

Chang and Boot both looked surprised as the slightly anxious Gryffindor took his card from the professor. Parkinson, however, looked horrified.

"Who's left?" Weasley asked, looking up and down the table.

Potter sighed, "Me."

"And me," Boot added.

The professor regarded his remaining cards and looked up. "Mister Boot, you've played this game before, correct?"

"Yes, professor," the Ravenclaw boy replied.

Pulling one of the cards from the deck, Snape raised a single eyebrow and said, "Then you won't mind playing a hidden character, will you?"

"No, sir, I rather would enjoy the challenge," Boot answered.

Snape gave him the card, which read _Nightshade the Refugee._

"Excellent," said the Ravenclaw, smiling broadly. "Fighter level four."

Out of the students currently present, that left only Potter. The professor narrowed his eyes at the cards and considered heavily what he was going to do. His gaze fell on the one card he was reluctant to hand to the boy and a thought occurred to him. This game provided the perfect opportunity to drive home the point of exactly why Potter should master Occlumency. Logic, however, warned that this might not be such a good idea - especially if the boy decided to emulate the fiction.

Professor Snape decided to take his chances. "Potter, you're Raistlin."

Hesitantly, the bespectacled boy took the card.

Chang, meanwhile, had turned to the box and had resumed rummaging through, finally producing a sheaf of loose paper. "Okay, you'll each need some specific notes pertaining to your characters," she said, pawing through the seemingly disorganized papers. "Colin, Dennis, this is the information about kender," she said, handing them each a packet of paper.

"They've really thought this out, haven't they?" the elder Creevey said, flipping though the pages.

"You have no idea," Boot commented.

The Ravenclaw pulled out another pair of packets and handed them to Draco and Pansy. "This is on Qualinesti elves. Don't read anything that says 'after the war of the lance,' because that is what we will be playing out."

Malfoy began skimming the packet.

Moving around the table, Chang handed a packet to Longbottom. "This is on half-elves. It should help you with Tanis. He's a difficult character, that one." She then handed two sheets of paper to Lovegood, continuing, "These should come in handy, but don't show them to the other players yet, Luna."

"Of course," the younger Ravenclaw replied.

Chang moved on, passing out a packet to Finnigan. "This is on the Solamnic Knights. They're rather stuffy, but they're pretty good to have around in combat. You're in the order called _Knights of the Crown,_" she explained and continued on. She pulled out another packet and flopped it down in front of Potter. "This is all the information on wizards, the information on the Staff of Magius, and the moons of Krynn. The moons are important to keep track of as your magic waxes and wanes with them."

Potter curiously started into the packet. "What about the spells?"

Returning to the box, the Ravenclaw pulled out a set of books and tossed one to him. He caught it expertly. "The _Player's Handbook_," she stated matter-of-factly. "For each player class there is a book describing your abilities and attributes. We have quite a few here. And Malfoy, though your card says you're a fourth-level magic user, since Gilthanas hasn't taken the test of High Sorcery, you aren't actually considered a wizard. You're considered a dabbler."

Malfoy glared at Potter. "A dabbler? Then what is he?"

Chang narrowed her eyes at him. "Raistlin has taken the test. He is a wizard of High Sorcery. It is the rough equivalent of passing your NEWTs with one subtle exception: you don't die if you fail your NEWTs. And when a wizard takes the test on Krynn, they commit themselves wholly to the magic. You would have to drop your fighter class - as well as your crown."

That shut the Slytherin boy down. He enjoyed the power of his status too much to give it up, even for magic - even if it meant that Potter got to be the only real wizard in the game. The Ravenclaw had hit the nail right on the head and effectively neutralized Malfoy for the moment.

_Clever girl,_ Snape mused. This game could prove _very_ interesting.

AN: There are indeed four bonus characters to be found in the first module. Not to mention the other PCs that appear later in the game. The remaining characters are: Goldmoon, Riverwind, Flint, Elistan, Sturm, Derek (another knight), Kronin-alin (a kender) and the remaining two bonus characters. I also need a few more HP characters for the players and am open to suggestions. Please review.


End file.
